


Steps Together

by Bentrumors



Category: Intelligence (US TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1402306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bentrumors/pseuds/Bentrumors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re a damn pain in the ass.”</p>
<p>Gabriel grinned at him. “I missed you too.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steps Together

Gabriel sent his mom down the hall to pack her bag. He pressed a hand to his side, and sucked in a pained breath, letting it out slowly. Before he reached the stairs, Chris appeared at the top. 

His mom poked her head out of her room. “Don’t just stand there,” she said to Chris, gesturing to Gabriel. “Help him.”

“Mom,” Gabriel said, giving her a pointed look. She went back to packing. 

When she was out of sight, Gabriel leaned against the wall for a moment and just looked at Chris. Chris walked up to him, waiting for Gabriel to straighten up so he could offer a supporting shoulder, but Gabriel grabbed his tie and tugged him closer so they were flush against each other. “Hey.”

Chris glanced down the hall. Gabriel’s mom or Riley could see them at any moment, but he didn’t step away. “You’re a damn pain in the ass.”

Gabriel grinned at him. “I missed you too.” 

Chris stepped back, smoothing down his tie, standing with his feet spread and his hands on his hips. Assessing. 

“Don’t get your panties in a twist, I’m fine.” Gabriel pushed off the wall and slung his arm over Chris’ shoulder. They needed to get moving. 

Chris' hand was warm, sliding under his sweater and around his waist, familiar gun callouses rubbing along Gabriel's skin as they made their way downstairs to find Riley.


End file.
